cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
ABVirus
Beginning ABVirus is a title given to a man with a very rocky background. ABVirus has no history of a childhood except rumors. The rumors are from over the years that ABVirus has done during his life. He worked on a farm and lived a normal life. He was introduced into technology in his teenage years. He left his home early to explore some ideas. He had no money nor did he have any connections, so he started asking around. He found himself looking for a man with business interests and unlimited resources in LA, Ca United States. ABVirus did not know if the man would even want to see him rather than ask to meet him in person in LA for a private meeting, in one of the guy's many condos on the beach front. ABVirus went to the condo to find a briefcase requiring a card key, which was sent to ABVirus at private hotel in Florida. The briefcase contained a laptop. ABVirus used the laptop to communicate with the business man to arrange a meeting point in person to further there relationship, so they talk about this future business idea ABVirus had. The location was unknown, but the outcome was good for ABVirus. He gained complete support, then he was transported to an underground training program to develop skills in some needed skill areas. ----- Start-Up ABVirus left home to begin his ideas for the future of nuclear power to make money and take control. Several obstacles were in the way. One was his lack of technical skills, and the other an education. ABVirus went to an old friend who is still unknown to this day. He was able to get invested money to enroll himself into the underground camp. Third party organizations are willing to train and educate random people in return to help them in gaining power. The better graduates were either brought into the organization, bribed to stay quiet, or killed. ABVirus was an adapt learner and moved his way up in the program. ABVirus was taught from military basics to survival basics. He learned an arsenal that he would later use for the organizations' plans. ABVirus was always so interested in technology he specialized in the technological area. He learned to hack, infiltrate security programs, remote control access, and manually control computer viruses. The organization wanted to take in ABVirus immediately for his skills, but ABVirus refused. They offered the normal bribed, and again ABVirus refused. The order was given to execute ABVirus as he was consider a threat to the program and the organization itself, since he could leak information out or sell out the organization for money. ----- Never Easy The execution was ordered. ABVirus had to get out quick. He had contacted his friend for some support. ABVirus continued on to gain access into the internal files of organization network. Planting a virus to destroy them. He had to remotely access the security main frame and work his way through firewalls into the main computer. He inputted his very own virus made when in training. ABVirus faced several problems once the execution was ordered. He needed access to the security main frame directly to escape. The security main frame was held several kilometers away at an unknown location. The organization main branch was also located near the security main frame. ABVirus was able to contact his business partner to lend a helicopter for air transport. He made his way to the server room to find the location of the security main frame. Once he had acquired the location he made his way to the helipad. ABVirus was able to arrive at the main branch. He hastily made his way to the closes terminal to locate the security main frame. Obtaining the floor level and room; ABVirus uses his physical training to head to the security main frame room. He arrives to immediately begin hacking and infiltrate. Using another virus the security main frame was disabled. Last objective was to immobilize and possibly eradicate the organization. ABVirus leaves the floor level towards the server room. The main server was easily accessed and hacked once the security main frame was disabled. He was able to swiftly change all money transactions to his own secret bank. He finishes with a massive virus to destroy documents, empty bank accounts, and completely wipe the system. He later makes his way back to the air transport for his escape. This is how ABVirus gain his nickname, but the letters that come before the title represent a different meaning. The A represents the "Ascension" and the B represents "Bounded". He gained the letters because he was able to achieve ascension in the means of a philosophical sense by bettering himself, but is bounded by his limits of his body. "AB" represents "Ascendant Being" given to him by a close friend that would help him in any situation. For the order to execute ABVirus was never able to be carried out since the organizations finances were crippled making the search for ABVirus come to an end. All the money that was stolen by ABVirus himself, and he did a little transferring to a bank accounts setup by his friend in islands and countries of Cuba, South America, Russia, China, India, Japan, Germany, and United States. ----- Ascension ABVirus later acquired an island to follow through on his plans with much support from his business partner. ABVirus started spent millions on the tiny island for tons of technology ranging from super computers to AI. He would able to begin his operations to build a new future of a more advanced nuclear power. The island became known for its advanced technology. The industry increased in technology causing ABVirus finances to increase by dealing with businesses or countires that wanted the technology. After many years the island started to grow. ABVirus spent more money to terraform the island to make it bigger for larger scaled projects. An unknown government was funding some weapon testing of some sort. ABVirus had interests that were progressing wonderfully and needed protection. He had made a machine that ran on his advanced nuclear power. An AI mobile unit that could do anything a normal worker or soldier could not naturally. ABVirus development into AI technology had broke the limits of nature by making what most have dreamed about. ABVirus created an AI that could operate like a person, and act on its own. The AI capabilities ranged to two hundred percent of what any normal man could do. The AI further surpassed that limit by acquiring a critical five hundred percent for several days before complete shut down. The unique AI mobile unit is able to out preform most technological equipment used in the modern age. ----- Shin-Ra Electric Power Company Within years ABVirus was contacted by a business that was known in some other power source known as Mako. ABVirus always interested in making some cash so he joined up with Alexander Shin-Ra the President of Shin-Ra to learn more about Mako and how it can be used for energy in the future or even now. With ABVirus exploiting Mako power to the fullest and technology. Within a month or so ABVirus was made head of the Urban Development Department. ABVirus now setup his new projects to help out nations and other business interest that Shin-Ra come across through technology trading. ABVirus now conducting extensive research on Mako energy to harness its raw energy to better his AI and other technological projects back in V1RU5. The Mako energy has special properties that seem to be useful for weapons or even to special unit that Shin-Ra has to offer SOLDIER. ----- Paragon Shin-Ra started to slow down. Shin-Ra had plans to disperse, so Alexander Shin-Ra asked ABVirus if he would like to go to Paragon. The simple transition was completed swiftly. ABVirus now does his operations out of Paragon, while laying low for the time being. Paragon has since then went to war with some great allies. ABVirus as Fire Dragonslayer of Paragon lead the war with R3nowned. ABVirus nation stood tall over many others and reaped many benefits. The next journey would be a hard one. Paragon was stagnant and leader was done, so the life in BFF began. ----- Blood For Friends ABVirus stay at BFF was relatively short has the events following that could have been avoided where devastating. After less than two months BFF was falling apart. A decision to merge with INT was seemingly taking place and ABVirus decided not to due to the fact INT was unknown. ABVirus only knew a few trustworthy alliances and FEAR was one, so shortly after FEAR re-entrance into the world ABVirus left to join. ----- Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics ABVirus now serves a close ally. FEAR will be a great place to have fun. ----- Category:Employees of Shin-Ra Category:Shinra Electric Power Company